


花邪/微瓶邪 分手炮

by Michelle_HuaJi



Category: all邪, 花邪
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-02-23 18:19:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18707410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Michelle_HuaJi/pseuds/Michelle_HuaJi





	花邪/微瓶邪 分手炮

/pao是打了，分不分再说。/

花洒吊得似乎高了些，水流砸在瓷砖上震天的响。

水雾弥漫开，在解雨臣愈发瘦削的背上凝成透明的珠子，顺着极美的线条滑下去。

吴邪搬着小板凳凑过去，吮吸那些珠子，发出啧啧的声音，瞬间淹没在水声中，隐秘而饱含暗示性。

等到吴邪将他的背几乎吻遍了每一寸，解雨臣才微微前倾，避开了那柔软的进攻。偏过头，眼眸很淡漠。

他的声音比往日嘶哑，在哗啦哗啦乱响的浴室中朦胧断续。

“吴……做什……么？”

吴老板为人狡猾，并不答话，只是将手臂悄悄环过去，手臂上十七道伤疤，磨得解老板腰间微痒。

一把捞住那企图作乱的手臂，解雨臣修长的手指来回磨蹭着那疤痕，是十七道，都是吴老板的罪孽，是吴老板活该。

但他曾经在无数个瞬间心疼过这个该死的吴老板。

第十八次是成功，那个谪仙一样的人浓墨重彩地住回吴老板心里，从此这十七道伤痕就长在了解老板心里。

沙海在解老板背后生发出风暴，在豪华的浴室里安静的肆虐。

吴邪不知道什么时候转到了解雨臣前面，半跪着搂着他要接吻，很薄的嘴唇，带着透香的湿气凑上来，解老板就魔怔了，搂着那腰，黏黏腻腻地啃起来。

那双腿仍旧细长，比记忆中更匀称有力的肌肉薄薄地覆在月白的腿骨上，凸出的膝盖隔着蜜色的血肉磨蹭着解雨臣的脚趾。

温度正好的水从高处的花洒落下，溅落时是冰凉的水珠，冷厉地拍打在两人半边的身体。

在某一个眼神交错的瞬间，解雨臣捕捉到吴邪半眯着的眼中未藏好的决绝，他发疯地将这个人推倒在地，脊背与冰冷的瓷砖板撞在一起，发出闷响。

微张的嘴唇凑过去撕咬带着一道疤痕的脖颈，修长的手指蛮横地的伸进吴邪的嘴里搅弄。吴邪垂眸，毫不抵抗地任由那手指对着他的舌头施虐，默不作声地压下干呕的冲动。

他的手环着解雨臣，轻轻地拍着他的背，很温柔，友人以上恋人未满的温柔，把那光滑的脊背割成难以入目的模样。

手指终于被大发慈悲地抽出来，牵出几缕银丝，很淫糜。

吴邪压抑地咳嗽了几声。

“小花。”

解雨臣皱着眉掰开那双细长腿将火热的地方埋入那更火热的入口。往常他都是戴套才会做的，但今天不同，他恨不得将这个邪恶的吴老板揉进他这个邪恶的解老板身体里。

他因为他们不是一类人，曾在年少时放了他一条生路。如今他们是同类人了，他甚至一度自以为已经住进了吴邪的心里，毕竟他为了吴老板什么都不要了，他想把年少时的那一点短暂到可怜的温情，再一次种在吴老板心里，他的无名指上永远不戴戒指，因为他永远记得曾经还是个小傻子的吴邪给他戴过一只草戒指。他说他长大了要娶他。

解雨臣明白吴邪的草戒指不止为一个人带上过。而他的那一枚，太过久远，早就腐烂风化，渣都不剩一点了。

这个该死的，邪恶的，吴老板。

可他还是等着他来娶他。

一言不发地等着。

只是等着。

等着。

等到心肝长出刺，眼角溢满偏执。

大力的冲撞将找不到太好的着力点的吴邪撞得划出去，又被掐着腰拉回来，被按在一具比他更修长养眼的美好躯体下无奈承欢。穴口被使用到艳红，还不见这场欢情停止，吴邪的体力不及原来了，他的肺废了，可他没资格叫停，他只能努力地攀住小花的脊背，粗重的呼吸像是绝症患者。

解雨臣还是心软了，他抱着吴邪仔细地为他清洗，带着薄茧的指腹仔细地摸索过每一寸肌肤。吴邪心里也是软的，可他心里住满了另一个人，再软也软不过解雨臣了。他抽过毛巾想要擦解雨臣滴水的头发，被人一偏头躲过了。

“我还没洗呢，你就要给我擦？跟我还玩什么虚的呢，吴邪。”

吴邪的手就僵在半空，举着条毛巾，滑稽又尴尬。

他所有的手段都会被小花一眼看穿，所以他在安慰小花这件事上其实是束手无策的，但小花总是等着他安慰，哪怕他从来不说从来不表示，吴邪也是明白的。

他什么都做不了。

解雨臣看着吴邪呆滞的样子低笑了几声，抽过毛巾按下那只手，用那毛巾把吴邪刚被细心洗过的头发处理得明明白白。

他的手法很好，舒服地吴邪眯起眼睛，像只被取悦的猫。

“所以吴邪你什么时候娶我？”

说这话时解雨臣正把吴邪抱到浴室的边缘位置，自己站在花洒下冲洗身体。他的动作和语调都和平常无二，风轻云淡，像是谈论一件再小不过的生活琐事。

只有解雨臣自己能听到胸腔内擂鼓般的心脏巨响。

“这……”吴邪摸了摸鼻子，神情很为难，“不，不合适吧。”

解雨臣仍旧很平淡，一指弹开沐浴液的盖子，到了一小摊半透明的粘稠液体在掌心。

“哦，那娶张起灵就合适了？”

“……”

吴邪虽有的表情都淡了，最后整个人都冷寂得像座雕像。

解雨臣也不再逼问，只是很平常地洗澡。

浴室里只有水声，偶尔有水滴溅到吴邪脚背上，是刺骨的冰冷，他要被冻伤了。

“花儿，我走了。”

“嗯，不送。”

“……我不会再来了。”

解雨臣这才转过身来，发丝一缕一缕地贴在挂着水珠的脸颊边。

他笑起来，像是入世的妖。

“我也不会再等了。”

吴邪回赠给他一个感激的笑。

属于解雨臣的世界再一次沉寂，沙海的风暴仍旧安静地肆虐着，血腥味愈发浓重。

吴邪第二天天一亮就如释重负地飞回了雨村，飞回了张起灵的怀里。

解雨臣向手下的伙计交代了最近的事务，定了去雨村的票。

他走上飞机，周身的气势像是出笼的野兽，藏不住的侵略性。

他不会再等了，他去抢。

end。


End file.
